Dr. Muscle
is a mysterious masked wrestler in Dragon Gate who wears a jumpsuit and white lab coat covered in (what appears to be) blood. Originally this was a gimmick planned for T2P graduate and former Florida Brother, Raimu Mishima. However, Raimu was forced into retirement due to injuries. Despite this, Dr Muscle continued to show up in Muscle Outlaw’z matches. The reality is that many different wrestlers have been donning the Dr Muscle outfit. The clue is usually which of whatever team he is aligned with is missing from ringside when he appears. Due to this fact though, many wrestlers have used the Dr Muscle outfit to double-cross his team, usually unmasking after the fact. He has also been used to disguise the return, or eventual alliance turns of wrestlers (such as Kzy's defecting from MAD BLANKEY to Dia. Hearts and Kotoka's turning on VerserK's newest members only to be kicked out himself). Gamma used the disguised to join Junction Three after drawing similarities between his Open the Gamma Gate reign and Naoki Tanizaki's Blood Warriors Authorized Brave Gate reign, with Gamma's major gripe being Gamma having won the belt in his run where as Tanizaki simply stole his while PAC was out of the country). In 2017 VerserK announced that a Dr. Muscle would join the unit but this time he would be called . On February 2 Dr. VerserK revealed himself as Punch Tominaga, rejoining VerserK. As a general rule, Dr. Muscle is always aligned with whatever the heel faction is in Dragon Gate at the time. But recently Dr. Muscle aligned himself with face wrestlers, having heel wrestlers turning face, or sometimes face wrestler reaffirming their face status (such as Naruki Doi used the guise to reform his alliance with Masato Yoshino and forming an alliance with Kotoka and Ben-K.). He also tends to use miscellaneous moves of Dragon Gate wrestlers, even if they've got an alibi to not being Dr Muscle, to hide his actual identity. Following Muscle Outlaw'z disbanding, Dr. Muscle vowed to carry on the MO'z name until the end of time, including their theme, Idiot Outlaw. Known Identities * Jack Evans * Masato Yoshino * Susumu Yokosuka * KAGETORA * Mondai Ryu * NOSAWA Rongai * Takuya Sugawara * Kzy/mcKZ * Gamma * Naruki Doi * Ryo "Jimmy" Saito * Magnitude Kishiwada * Matt Sydal * Don Fujii * Punch Tominaga * Kotoka * Kaito Ishida * BxB Hulk Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open The Brave Gate Championship (2 times) - Yoshino (1) and Kzy (1) Gallery |-| Gallery= Dr_Muscle.jpg|Dr. Muscle Dr_Muscle_2.jpg|Dr. Muscle in his way to the ring DrMuscle&MetalWarrior.jpg|Dr. Muscle and Metal Warrior dr.muscle2017.jpg|Dr. VerserK (is still Dr. Muscle but with VerserK instead of Muscle) dr.muscle20173.jpg|Dr. VerserK along with "brother" YASSHI DrMuscleBrave.jpg|Dr. Muscle as the Open The Brave Gate Champion Dr.BSK.jpg|Dr. Muscle Bakatare Sliding Kicking El Lindaman R.E.DMuscle.jpg|R.E.D's Red and Green Masked Demons |-| Identities= Dr2.jpg|Chichiro Tominaga revealed as Dr. Muscle Dr3.jpg|Susumu Yokosuka revealed as Dr. Muscle Dr4.jpg|Matt Sydal revealed as Dr. Muscle Dr5.jpg|Kzy revealed as Dr. Muscle DrMuslceSugawara.jpg|Takuya Sugawara revealed as Dr. Muscle DrMuscleGamma.jpg|Gamma revealed as Dr. Muscle JackEvansDrMuscle.jpg|Jack Evans revealed as Dr. Muscle M.C.KzMuscle.jpg|m.c.KZ revealed as Dr. Muscle DrYoshino.jpg|Masato Yoshino revealed as Dr. Muscle Drsaito.jpg|Ryo "Jimmy" Saito as Dr. Muscle KAGETORAMuscle.jpg|KAGETORA revealed as Dr. Muscle DrMuscleKotoka.jpg|Kotoka revealed as Dr. Muscle Doidr.muscle.jpg|Naruki Doi as Dr. Muscle DrVerserKTominaga.jpg|Puch Tominaga revealed as Dr. VerserK IshidaREDbrave.jpg|Kaito Ishida as the Green Masked Demon HulkRMD.jpg|BxB Hulk as the Red Masked Demon Category:Wrestlers Category:Gimmick Characters Category:Dragon Gate Roster